


Touch me Baby

by miimin



Series: yuwinil verse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, do i need to tag anal sex or, powerbottom!winwin, sicheng is a dom AND sub legend, this ends with our moon boy being smooshed with love because he deserves that, winwin and taeil just love to tease yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: So when the time actually came when they did it, it was about a month and a half into their relationship and every touch felt so right. The three fell into a routine of fucking around twice a week though it wasn’t always the three of them at once. Sometimes, it would be two of them while the other one watch. But, sex always felt better with all three of them.ORmy shameless yuwinil smut that i didn't include in my main yuwinil fic





	Touch me Baby

In the process of dating each other, Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng had become immensely more romantic with each other. With each of them having their own way of expressing it, their relationship was always interesting.

 

Taeil’s love would come in the form of words - whispering how much he loved his two boys at night when they were all snuggled up together. He’d give all his attention to them and watch them with loving eyes as they get shy from how sweet Taeil was being. Yuta especially, would bury his head into Taeil’s neck whenever Taeil would say the most unexpected thing. And as for Sicheng, Taeil loved seeing the smile Sicheng would try to hide when he likes what Taeil is saying. He’d playfully smack Taeil’s chest and go back to drawing random swirls on said chest. Sometimes, he'd sing to them at night. He'd pick slow love songs that his boys would enjoy and softly sing them till they fell asleep. As the oldest in the relationship, he always felt this obligation to  _ really  _ take care of Yuta and Sicheng. So he does.

 

Yuta’s love came in the form of physical affection. Not like the hugs or touches he’d give on camera but instead more meaningful ones like holding Taeil and Sicheng’s hand like they were the most precious thing in the world. He’d give light kisses on each fingertip, followed by placing their hands on his cheek or neck. He'd close his eyes the focus on the warmth of their touch and to almost as if feel the love coming from their hands. One of Yuta’s favourite thing to do was to rest in either of their laps and smother them with light kisses from their forehead, temple, cheeks, nose and lips. He’d sometimes stray towards their jaw and neck but that was usually for when they had other activities planned after that.

 

Sicheng’s love was a combination of both. He had a unique way of expressing his love. He’d give Yuta and Taeil hugs in bed or wherever was convenient, and murmurs little phrases into their ears. Since he was the tallest of the three, back hugs from Sicheng felt heavenly since Yuta and especially Taeil could snuggle themselves into Sicheng’s embrace. When Sicheng whispers into their ears, it was a mix of korean that would transition into chinese. These phrases could range from a simple but sweet ‘i love you, you know that?’ to more risque sentences that no one in NCT has ever heard from Sicheng except for Yuta and Taeil. But whenever he gave them these hugs alongside whispers of affirmation, he'd put his entire heart into it too.

 

Sicheng’s deep voice whispering into their ears made Yuta and Taeil’s ears burn up and glow red. Sicheng would tease them by hugging either of them tighter and continuing to whisper suggestive phrases in chinese. Even though Taeil and Yuta could barely understand Sicheng from the minimal chinese they have learnt, the elder two would never fail to feel weak at the knees. Right when they least expect it, Sicheng would swap back to korean to help them catch what Sicheng really wants. Even in front of the other members, Sicheng would test how far he can suggest at  _ it  _ before Yuta and Taeil eventually drag him to their room for alone time.

 

Speaking of how far they would go, sex briefly came up once or twice in their conversations when they were about a week into the relationship. Not that it was awkward to talk about it, but rather that it was something they considered as ‘we’ll deal with it when we have to'. There was also the thing where they were mindful of if the other members would hear them while doing it, and how they would face them the next day.

 

So when the time actually came when they did it, it was about a month and a half into their relationship and every touch felt so right. The three fell into a routine of fucking around twice a week though it wasn’t always the three of them at once. Sometimes, it would be two of them while the other one watch. But, sex always felt better with all three of them.

  
  


Taeil and Yuta found it so fun to tease Sicheng to see much they could stimulate him before Sicheng became too loud. Sicheng was always so full of expressions that the two would always want to drag out the fun as long as possible.

  
  
  


“Fuckkk Yuta, Taeil please please please fuck me already” Sicheng panted. He was leaning on Taeil’s bare chest as Taeil gently raked his finger nails up and down Sicheng’s torso and nibbling the sensitive area of his ear. “Not yet baby, Yuta still wants to play a bit more,” Taeil sultrilly whispered. He tilted his head down to suck on Sicheng’s collar bone, long and hard enough to leave a purple bruise there. 

 

“T-taeil! People are going to see!” Sicheng protested. “Mmmm don’t worry about it~ You have clothes that can cover up those spots” Taeil rebutted. Taeil had such a sweet and gentle voice even during sex that it made Sicheng and Yuta always oblige to him.

 

“Taeil’s right baby,” Yuta stopped his three fingers from shallowly thrusting in and out of Sicheng’s hole. Sicheng’s hips bucked to fuck himself on Yuta’s long slender fingers but the Japanese man held him in place. Yuta dipped his head down to roll his tongue over the bud of Sicheng’s nipples, making him throw his head back with a loud moan. His other hand went to Sicheng’s other nipple to play with it as well. With Taeil sucking at his neck and Yuta giving attention to both his nipple and hole, Sicheng could almost see stars.

 

Yuta pulled away to invite Taeil in for a kiss. Seeing his lovers lose themselves in a kiss made Sicheng more wanton. Taeil brought his hand to pull Yuta in closer so that his chest was in contact with Sicheng’s. The kiss deepened as their tongues explored each other’s mouth more daringly. They went on like this while Yuta slowly and shallowly thrusted his fingers in and out of Sicheng.

 

When the two were out of breath, they pulled apart, leaving a thin trail of saliva to drip onto Sicheng’s shoulder. Sicheng whined, his skin felt like it was on fire and he wanted more attention. Yuta and Taeil chuckled at the youngests’ desperateness.

 

“Sichengie, look at me,” Taeil hummed in Sicheng’s ear. Sicheng leaned back such that his head was resting on Taeil’s shoulder. His dark lustful eyes focused on Taeil’s glossy red lips, hoping to capture them in his own lips. Taeil saw where Sicheng’s eyes travelled to and smirked. He closed the space between their lips where his tongue generously licked the inside of Sicheng’s mouth. At this moment, Yuta picked up the pace of his fingers. He curled his fingers as he continued to thrust into Sicheng. 

 

Sicheng gasped when Yuta hit his prostate. His grip on Taeil’s thighs tightened and left multiple crescent-shaped marks on his skin. “Ah, you found our baby’s sweet spot~” Taeil purred to Yuta. Yuta wickedly smiled back, “Taeil, hold Sichengie’s legs up. He’s been such a good boy so he should get his reward now.” Taeil leaned back further onto the propped up pillow so that Sicheng was more or less on top of him. Yuta kneeled in between their legs to give himself a better position.

 

Taeil gently took hold of the back of Sicheng’s thigh and held them up against his chest. Taeil spread Sicheng’s legs further apart to grant Yuta better access. “Yuta is going to fuck you now Sichengie. Are you ready?” Taeil asked. Sicheng nodded vigorously and reached out for Yuta’s hands. “Yes yes please. I’m ready I’m rea-ahhhHH” Sicheng was cut short as Yuta entered him. Yuta slowly slid all of his cock into Sicheng and exhaled shakily. Taeil peppered kisses on Sicheng’s cheeks as he got use to Yuta inside him.

 

When Sicheng snaked his arms around Yuta’s neck to signal to him to start moving, Yuta moved his hands to grab at the free space on Sicheng’s thighs. He pulled out until only the tip of his dick was in Sicheng and rammed back into him, creating a steady pace. Wet sounds and Sicheng’s moans filled the room as Yuta continued to thrust into Sicheng. Sicheng’s moans went especially high whenever Yuta managed to hit Sicheng’s prostate spot on. 

 

The friction of Sicheng’s body rocking back on Taeil’s cock made him hard again. His dick had been neglected after both Sicheng and Yuta took turns to suck him off and swallowing his load. Well, more like Sicheng letting Taeil’s come drip into Yuta’s eager open mouth. Taeil loved the sight of his two boyfriend’s sharing his cum as if they needed it to live.

 

Sicheng closed his eyes, something Yuta and Taeil recognised as Sicheng being close to coming. Taeil brought one of his hands away from Sicheng’s thigh and cupped one side of Yuta’s face. Yuta stopped his pace to look into Taeil’s eyes. “Baby, can I fuck you?” Taeil asked. Yuta couldn’t resist Taeil’s words and almost moaned upon hearing the question. Sicheng spoke up before Yuta could utter a response. “Taeil, I felt Yuta twitch in me. I think he wants you” Sicheng smiles at Taeil. Taeil brought his fingers to play with Sicheng’s nipples, causing the younger to throw his head back onto Taeil’s shoulder out of pleasure.

 

“Is that right Yuta? Want me to fuck you while you fuck our Sichengie?” Taeil boldly asked as he continued to make Sicheng writhe in pleasure. “Yes Taeil… please fuck me,” Yuta didn’t know when he got so desperate but he pulled out of Sicheng slightly to give Taeil better access to his hole. Taeil shuffled away from Sicheng, letting the chinese man lie on the mattress as he moved behind Yuta to hoist his hips up.

 

Taeil brought his fingers to Yuta’s mouth. “Suck,” he nicely commanded. Yuta wasted no time in coating Taeil’s finger. Sicheng had gotten needy at the lack of attention and brought his hand to his dick. As he watched Yuta generously coat Taeil’s fingers, he stroked the head of his cock, rubbing his sensitive tip and then moving to massage his balls. Sicheng started thrusting himself onto Yuta's dick, earning a low moan from him.

 

Taeil pulled his fingers out and brought them to Yuta's hole. He teased the rim of Yuta's hole, merely prodding the entrance but making no effort to insert his fingers yet. “Fuck, Yuta. You're even tighter than Chenggie. Are you sure you can take me?” Taeil teased. “Yes yes please… Stretch me out with your big cock Taeil. You don’t need to prep me,” Yuta pathetically begged. 

 

Yuta tried pushing his hips back against Taeil’s finger, trying to get Taeil to slot his fingers into his hole so that he wouldn’t have to clench around nothing. In the process of pulling his hips back, he pulled out of Sicheng. Sicheng cried in response, his legs reaching out to wrap around Yuta’s hips to pull him back down. “Yuta no no no please put it back in,” Sicheng whined as he nibbled on Yuta’s earlobe. Taeil clicked his tongue, hastily inserting two fingers into Yuta and fucking him roughly.

 

“You made our Sichengie cry, Yuta. You should be punished for that,” Taeil hummed as he reached down to Sicheng to stroke his face. “What should I do Sichengie?” Taeil directed his attention to the youngest. Sicheng looked at Taeil all teary eyed. He knew Yuta wasn’t going to fuck him if Taeil didn’t fuck Yuta. But, Sicheng also wanted to play along with Taeil’s game. Sicheng took Taeil’s thumb into his mouth to suck and bite at it. After a short moment of pondering, Sicheng released Taeil’s thumb.

 

“I want to ride Yuta while you fuck him. I want to see him scream and beg to come,” Sicheng innocently said. Yuta, who had been trying to rut his hips back onto Taeil’s finger as they had previously stopped at their ministations so that Taeil could focus on Sicheng, whimpered. Sicheng was their baby boy but he wasn’t completely merciful. When Sicheng wanted to turn the tables, he will with ease. “Please?” Sicheng added cutely. 

 

“Anything for you, baby boy,” Taeil hummed as he stroked Sicheng’s cheek. He averted his gaze back to Yuta who looked his he was on the verge of tears. Taeil changed his tone slightly, taking on a kind but noticeably meaner tone. He gripped Yuta’s arms to pull his body flush against his own and whispered in his ear. “You heard Sichengie. He wants to punish you too. Will you do it?” Taeil’s voice softening at the last part to seek for Yuta’s consent. 

 

Yuta nodded hastily, chanting desperate ‘yes’s as he ground back against Taeil. Taeil groaned in response, roaming his hands from Yuta’s chest to his abdomen. Yuta began grinding back harder onto Taeil, to which Taeil bit the back of Yuta’s neck in response.

 

“You’re being bad, Yuta. Who said you could touch me yet?” Taeil growled. Yuta whimpered at the dull pain on the back on his neck and from Taeil’s voice. Sicheng gets up from his spot to kneel in front of Yuta, “But you’ll be good for us from now on right, Yuta?”. Yuta looks at Sicheng with glossy eyes. Sicheng’s puppy eyes and pouty lips leave Yuta breathless. He wordlessly nods and Sicheng smiles, taking Yuta’s nipple into his mouth to suck on. Yuta mewls in pleasure. He keeps his eyes on Sicheng as the younger continued to please Yuta.

 

“Our baby boy is being so good to you. What should you say?” Taeil says as he lifts his head up from Yuta’s neck where he had been leaving a trail of hickies. 

 

“Thank you Sichengie,” Yuta panted. Sicheng smiles and hugs onto Yuta’s slim waist.

 

“Taeil, he’s been good, but we still need to punish him right?” Sicheng mischievously asks. Taeil looks down to where Sicheng is looking at him. He lets go of one of Yuta’s wrist to pat Sicheng’s head. 

 

“Yes baby, we do,” 

 

With that, Taeil releases Yuta who falls forward into Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng wraps his arms around Yuta’s body and intently stares at Taeil lubing his dick up. “You see that, Yuta? Taeil is going to fuck you with his big cock. Wouldn’t you like the way he stretches you out and fucks you?” Sicheng huskily whispers into Yuta’s ears. Yuta places his hands on Sicheng’s chest and whispers wanting ‘yes’s in between short kisses.

 

Taeil sits back on the bed and props himself up with his elbows. He signals to Sicheng to guide Yuta to sit on his dick. Sicheng nods and brings Yuta’s closer to Taeil’s length. Sicheng whispers a soft ‘you ready?’ to Yuta and he whines in approval. Sicheng brings his hands to Yuta’s plump cheeks and spreads them apart. At first, Yuta feels nothing at his hole but moans once he feels the blunt head of Taeil’s dick pressing against his rim. Yuta grips onto Sicheng’s shoulder blades and rests on his own ankles as he slowly lowers himself onto Taeil. 

 

Taeil was right in the sense that he is still extremely tight. Yuta shakily exhales and inhales a couple times as he gets used to Taeil’s massive length. Taeil brings his hands to Yuta’s hips to stabilize him. “You okay, Yuta? Can Sicheng ride you now?” Taeil sweetly asks after a minute of Yuta adjusting himself to Taeil. Yuta nods and leans back slightly. Sicheng who was taking in the sight of Yuta riding Taeil eagerly moved to partially sit on Yuta’s lap. He gathers some of the precome leaking from Yuta’s dick to ease three fingers into his hole. He shallowly thrusts in and out for a short moment before positioning his hole over Yuta’s cock. Yuta’s cock, though not as big as Taeil’s, had a nice length to it. 

 

The youngest easily slips Yuta’s dick into himself and rolls his hip once his bum presses against Yuta’s lap. Yuta and Sicheng let out a long moan as they both get accustomed to each other. 

 

“Remember, Yuta. You're not allowed to come till we say so” Taeil reminds him. Yuta gives him a weak nod and begins lightly fucking himself on Taeil to give him the ‘go’ signal. Taeil snaps out of his trance from watching his boys fuck each other and tightens his grip on Yuta’s hip. 

 

Taeil snaps his hips upwards and begins to fuck Yuta. Yuta muffles his cry of pleasure and bites down on Sicheng’s shoulder. The movement of Taeil fucking himself into Yuta makes Sicheng bounce on Yuta’s cock. Sicheng tries to muffle his own cries as well by biting on his own lips.

 

Taeil starts to thrust violently into Yuta and manages to hit his prostate multiple times. “Sicheng, Yuta, let it out. I want to hear you two,” Taeil groans. Yuta and Sicheng releases the other’s shoulder and his own lips respectively and cry out. “AHNN SO- FUCKING- GOOD-! I-i love the way you fuck me” Yuta screams between each thrust he fucks into Sicheng. He clenches himself against Taeil to make to eldest to free a loud moan as well. Sicheng lets out a continuous whine, “Y-you feel so good Yuta~ more more more please don’t stop. I want you to fill me up,”. Upon Sicheng’s request, Yuta grabs onto Sicheng’s ass to thrust into him harder. Yuta’s hip bounces up and down on Taeil’s cock in perfect rhythm such that Taeil could hit Yuta’s prostate each time the younger lowered his hips.

 

After about a dozen thrusts, Yuta is at his limit. “Sicheng, Taeilll~,” He desperately whines. “Do you want to come baby? Are you already at your limit?” Taeil teases as he purposely slows down his pace. Yuta fervently nods and thrusts himself harder onto Taeil whilst still maintaining his pace with Sicheng. Taeil clenches his fists around Yuta's skin to stop him. He looks over to Sicheng who buried his head in Yuta's neck. 

 

“Baby boy, does Yuta deserve to come yet?” 

 

Sicheng looks up from where he left a love bite and licks the swollen area. “Mmm not yet. I want him to tell us why he loves your big cock Taeil,” Sicheng says impishly. Taeil smirks at Sicheng's request and thrusts once into Yuta and begins to gently roll his hips too.

 

“Go on Yuta, tell us”

 

Yuta shakily inhales and turns his head slightly to face the eldest, “God I -ah!- love how your cock feels inside me Taeil. It's so big and I love the way it stretches me out. I'd let you f-fuck me anytime you want if it means I get to have your cum in me”

 

Taeil coos at Yuta and speeds up his thrusts again. “You're such a sweet boy. You can come now - fill our Sichengie up”

 

“t-thank you a-aAHH!!” Yuta yelps as he spills inside the said boy. The new warmth in Sicheng drives him insane and he proceeds to fuck himself harder on Yuta. Yuta tries to squirm away from how sensitive he is but to no avail.

 

A direct hit on Sicheng's prostate sends him over the edge and he comes all over his and Yuta’s chest. Both boys are now shaking and whimpering from the oversensitivity.

 

“Taeillllllll~ fuck- please! Fill me up. Come in me,” Yuta begs. Taeil curses under his breath and fucks into Yuta’s twice as hard. “I’ll fill you up so good Yuta ohmygod-” Taeil’s breath hitches as he feels himself drawing close. 

 

Sicheng looks at Taeil over Yuta's shoulder and whines from the overstimulation of Yuta's cock still thrusting into him. “T-taeil! please please please” Sicheng doesn't know if he's begging for Taeil to come and slow down or for him to continue to pound into Yuta. Taeil locks eyes with Sicheng and tightens his grip on Yuta's hip. Yuta clenches himself around Taeil and that sends him groaning and spilling inside Yuta.

 

Yuta moans loudly from the warm liquid filling him up. Taeil rocks gently into Yuta throughout his orgasm, making sure Yuta takes in all he has to give.

 

The three of them stay like that for a few minutes. Deep breaths transition into more stable ones as they bask in their post-sex afterglow. Sicheng whines and lifts himself off Yuta and Yuta helps to lift the younger off him. Sicheng lies back down on the other side of bed. Taeil also sits up, his cock still buried deep inside Yuta. Sicheng's knees are bent and his legs are spread wide open. He locks eyes with both Yuta and Taeil as he swipes the cum leaking from this hole and bringing them to his mouth to suck on.

 

“You taste good, Yuta,” Sicheng giggles.

 

Yuta laughs and pulls himself off Taeil. He lies down beside Sicheng and twirls his fingers in the splashes of come on Sicheng's chest and stomach. Sicheng giggles again, bringing his hand to Yuta's cheek to bring him in for a kiss. 

 

Taeil's heart swells at seeing his two lovers so wrecked and fucked out. Yuta's gaze shifts to Taeil and an idea pops into his head. “Sichengie, do you want to taste Taeil too?” Yuta asks. Sicheng widens his eyes and nods his head eagerly. Sicheng was always eager to put on a show to please his lovers. His favourite was to swallow their cum, because he liked to tease the slight possessive streak deep in Yuta and Taeil that the older two refused to admit to. Yuta brings his slender fingers to his own hole and gathers Taeil's cum on his fingertips. Once he gathered enough, he traced his fingertips on Sicheng's soft lips. Sicheng quickly wrapped his mouth around Yuta's fingers and sucks his fingers of all the cum on it. 

 

The oldest’s eyes grow dark as watches Sicheng put on a show. Taeil still feels the needs to tease their youngest more so he does. He grabs hold of Sicheng's spread legs and holds them up higher. “You'll let me taste Yuta right? Can I taste Yuta?” Taeil looks directly into Sicheng's eyes as he brings his mouth to Sicheng's hole. Sicheng’s nodded and was surprised when he felt his dick slowly becoming hard again as Taeil prodded his tongue in and out of his hole.

 

Sicheng bucked his hips into Taeil’s face, hoping for more contact. Taeil indulged the youngest, tightening his grip on Sicheng’s thigh as he pushed his tongue deeper inside him. When Taeil pulled away, he showed Yuta’s cum that he collected on his tongue before swallowing it. Sicheng and Yuta both gulped when they saw this. The eldest didn’t show his devilishly seductive side that boldly very often so the two seeing it was like a blessing.

 

“Sichengie is right, Yuta. You taste good,” Taeil purred as he licked the remaining cum on his lips. Yuta smiled at him with glazed eyes and pulls Taeil in for a kiss.

 

Heat was pooling in Sicheng’s body again as the seconds passed. He hooked his leg around Taeil and brought Yuta’s fingertips back to his mouth to suck on. “Oh baby boy, are you hard again? Want us to touch you till you come again?” Yuta teases and nibbles on Sicheng’s ears. Sicheng bites in lips, nodding. “I’ve been a good boy right?” Sicheng adorably begs. Taeil huffs out a small laugh and curls his fingers around Sicheng’s length. He strokes Sicheng until he comes all while Yuta praised him for being  _ their  _ good boy.

  
  


Awhile later, all three of them were relaxing in the bathtub. The tolerably hot water made the air steamy but it was a nice humidness. Sicheng had his back pressed against the tub while Taeil was sandwiched in the middle with Yuta hugging his waist. This time, Taeil was the one being showered with kisses. He was the smallest out of the three of them so it was easy to bundle Taeil in the middle to smother him with love.

 

“We’re going to fall asleep here at this rate.” Yuta murmured, tracing the nap of Taeil’s neck. “Mmm you’re right. We should get up now,” Sicheng agrees as he starts to move. Taeil stops the two from moving, lazily mumbling, “Waittttt. You two are really comfortable and I don’t want to move”.

 

Yuta and Sicheng smile fondly at their eldest.

 

_ He’s so cute,  _ they inwardly coo.

 

“We can still cuddle like this in bed silly. Come on, we shouldn’t hog the bathroom,” Yuta kisses the crown of Taeil’s head as he lovingly hoists Taeil up. The three of them dry off and change into a comfortable set of pyjamas and make their way back to their room. The younger two bundle themselves around Taeil once more, softly singing to him till he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> heads up my next yuwinil idea contains taeil in a skirt


End file.
